Vongola and the Triwizard Tournament
by Trace Carter
Summary: Tsuna and his guardians are given a new mission from the Ninth. They have to protect a magic school and it's students. How will Hogwarts survive? With their Dying Will of course. Adopted from fg7dragon


**Vongola and the Triwizard Tournament**

**This story idea originally the property of fg7dragon and I adopted it from him and modified it. I recommend reading the original too because it's quite good**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter.**

Tsuna was resting in bed when he was woken by Reborn swinging a hammer at him. Tsuna got up from where he landed.

"Gah Reborn," groaned Tsuna, "do you have to still do that?"

"Hmph, you're still my Dame-Student," smirked Reborn, "now get up. I have some news for you and your Guardians."

xXsceneXx

Soon Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Ryohei arrived.

"Good morning Tenth!" said Gokudera when he walked up.

"Yo Tsuna," said Yamamoto.

"GOOD MORNING SAWADA!" yelled Ryohei.

"Good morning Boss," said Chrome, kissing Tsuna on the cheek and causing him to blush.

"Anyway," said Reborn, "the Ninth wants you to help him by providing security for a magical school and to watch over a student there."

"…a magic school?" asked Gokudera.

"Yes," said Reborn, "the Ninth has connections with England's magical society. Are you surprised?"

"We've fought zombies, ghosts from the past, immortal infants, dimension travelers, and people who use strange flames to fight," said Tsuna, "magic isn't that hard to grasp."

"Good," said Reborn, "because you lot are going undercover as the new transfer students from Japan."

"So we get wands and things like that?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yes," said Reborn, "I've made arrangements for a wand maker to meet with us. Also, I want Chrome to move in with you Dame-Tsuna so she can help you with your English."

"EHHHHH?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Wh-why?" stammered Tsuna.

"Because I said so," said Reborn, "do you two have a problem?"

"N-no," said Chrome with a bright blush.

"Of course not" said Tsuna with an equal blush.

"Good," said Reborn, "also, Chrome, the Ninth has made arrangements to have you undergo an organ transplant at Tsuna's request."

"That way you won't have to worry about maintaining your illusions all the time," said Tsuna with a light blush.

"Th-thank you boss," said Chrome with a big smile.

"Now head home," said Reborn, "the necessary books are at your houses and I expect you to have read them by tomorrow."

xXsceneXx

When Tsuna got home he found a note from his father waiting on the table.

Dear Tsuna,

I heard about your mission and decided to take Nana on a vacation cruise for the month. The Ninth gave me some time off so I took advantage. See you when we return.

Love,

Iemitsu.

Tsuna sighed, "Sorry about this, Chrome-chan."

"It's no trouble," said Chrome shyly, "do you want me to make some dinner?"

"Ah, thank you," said Tsuna, knowing that he can't cook.

Chrome gave a small smile and got to work in the kitchen. While she worked Tsuna thought about this new mission. As Neo Vongola Primo, he had to work hard to change the way the Vongola is seen by the world. As he watched Chrome in the kitchen, he smiled and was glad they were friends.

xXsceneXx

The next day, the group met in Tsuna's living room where they went over numerous texts on magic before the wand maker arrived. Tsuna and his guardians soon found that they were interested in different parts of the magical world. Gokudera was ecstatic about the magical creatures as he was a fan of UMA. Chrome found the illusion spells and the Occlumency and Legilimency techniques interesting and wondered if they could help her illusions. Ryohei and Yamamoto were interested in the sport Quidditch, specifically in the role of the Beater. When they had gone deep into the reading there was a knock on the front door. Tsuna opened it to reveal an elderly man with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Hello, are you the Neo Vongola Primo?" asked the man.

"Uh, yes," said Tsuna, "who are you?"

"I am Garrick Olivander the wand maker," said the man, "it's nice to meet you."

"All of you line up," said Reborn, "Olivander here has your wands."

"These wands were custom made for you and your guardians," said Olivander, "they are made to work only for you. For mister Gokudera, I have an ebony wand, 10 inches long, with a tuft of fur from your Storm Leopard. For mister Yamamoto, I have a maple wand, 12 inches long, with a dual core consisting of a feather and tuft of fur from your Rain Swallow and Rain Akita respectively. For miss Dokuro, I have a 9.5 inch holly wand containing a feather from your Mist Owl. Mister Sasagawa will have an oak wand about 11 inches long with a tuft of fir from your Sun Kangaroo. Finally for mister Sawada, I have a 10 inch long, olive wood wand with a tuft of fir from your sky lion as a core."

The Vongola took their wands and felt a rush of energy flow through them. They knew these wands would be perfect for them.

"Alright," said Reborn, "we're headed to the Vongola airstrip to catch a plane to england where you will board the train to Hogwarts."

xXsceneXx

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry Potter was sitting in a compartment with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were discussing the events at the Qwidditch World Cup when a yellow cat with red eyes wearing some strange armor bounded in.

"Oi, whose cat is this," said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "it certainly looks unusual."

"OI! Uri! Get back here!" yelled a silver haired boy as he ran up.

"Nyah," said the cat in defiance, turning away from the boy.

"Agh, listen to me Uri!" growled the boy in frustration.

"NYAGH!" growled the cat now known as Uri as it leapt up and began to claw at the boy's face.

"GAGH! Stop that Uri!" yelled the boy.

"Um, excuse me," began Harry when a boy with gravity defying brown hair walked up.

"There you are Gokudera," said the boy, "I got worried when you ran off after Uri."

"Forgive me tenth," said the silver haired boy as he bowed on his hands and knees, banging his head on the floor.

The brown haired boy sighed, "Don't worry about it Gokudera."

"Is everything alright?" asked Hermione.

"Everything's fine," said the brown haired boy.

"Are you new students?" asked Ron, "I haven't seen you around before."

"Che. Show some respect when talking to the Tenth!" said the silver haired boy.

"Gokudera," scolded the brown haired boy, "sorry about that. Yeah, we're new students from Japan."

"Really," said Hermione, "you speak English quite well."

"We had 'special instruction' from my home tutor," said Tsuna with a sweatdrop.

"You don't seem happy about that," said Hermione.

"Ahahaha," laughed Tsuna nervously, "well his methods were a bit harsh. Come on Gokudera, we need to meet up with the others."

"Of course Tenth," said Gokudera as they walked off.

"I wonder who those guys were," said Ron, "they seemed a bit strange."

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get to the school," said Harry, "it's about time to change into our robes."

xXsceneXx

Soon the train arrived at the school and Harry and his friends took the carriages to the school. When they arrived, and dodged water balloons from peeves, they found seats at the Gryffindor table and watched as the other students filed in. Soon professor Dumbledore walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome to a new year," said Dumbledore, "before the usual sorting begins, I have an announcement to make. This year we will be having some new students joining the fourth year classes. Please come in."

The two people that Harry and his friends met on the train walked into the hall with two more boys and a girl. One of the boys had short black hair and the other had short white hair and they both had an athletic build. The boy with the short white hair had a bandage on his nose and wraps on his hands. The girl had purple hair styled like a pineapple and wore an eye patch with a chrome skull and had a petite build.

"As they are new to this school, they will be sorted into their houses before we commence with the normal sorting," said Dumbledore, "first up, Hayato Gokudera."

The silver haired boy they met on the train walked to the stool where the sorting hat was and put it on.

As soon as the hat was placed on his head the boy's head, the hat yelled out, "Ravenclaw!"

The boy now known as Gokudera walked off to the Ravenclaw table which was cheering for their new member.

"Next, Takeshi Yamamoto," said Dumbledore.

The boy with short black hair walked up and placed the hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat.

Yamamoto smiled and walked to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Next, miss Chrome Dokuro," said Dumbledore.

The purple haired girl walked forward with a shy look on her face.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat after some time passed.

Harry cheered along with the rest of the table as Chrome shyly made her way to the table.

"Next, Ryohei Sasagawa," said Dumbledore.

The boy with short white hair bounded forward and put the sorting hat on.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat almost immediately.

With a cheer, Ryohei sprinted to the Gryffindor table.

"Finally we have Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada," said Dumbledore.

The brown haired boy walked forward, and nearly tripped over his own feet before putting the hat on.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

The Gryffindors cheered as Tsuna headed to their table and the sorting commenced.

"Now that the new business is over, let us feast. Tuck in," said Dumbledore after the sorting ended, causing the plates to fill with food.

**I hope you liked this new story. Please read and Review but no flames. Ciao.**


End file.
